Me recuerdas a Ella
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: Es cierto,Inuyasha al principio se fijo en Kagome por su parecido con Kikyo,pero,la joven estudiante supo enamorar al Hanyo por otras cosas.


Hola de nuevo! Mi tercer Fanfict pero el primero de mi segunda pareja favorita Inuyasha y Kagome! (: (Disculpen por haber eliminado la primera, es solo que olvide colocar el **Disclaimer** y no quiero problemas despues)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son de mi propiedad,si no de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

**Me recuerdas a Ella**

Era una linda y soleada mañana Miroku y Sango tuvieron que salir por una emergencia en la aldea, así que le pidieron a Inuyasha, Shippo y Kagome, la cual estaba embarazada, si podían cuidar de sus pequeños hijos, Kagome acepto encantada, pues adoraba cuidar de sus "sobrinos" ademas, queria practicar para cuando su bebe con Inuyasha naciera.

-_Tía Kagome, cuentanos un cuento-_pidió una de las gemelas

_-Si, tía por favor- _secundo la otra niña mientras el hermano menos de ambas reía

_-Esta bien, veamos Mmm, Ahh, ya se! Había una vez una linda joven de Tokio la cual al cumplir sus 15 años cayo en el antiguo pozo de su templo familiar, y viajo 50 años al pasado…-_ Empezó a relatar mientras los niños oían atentantamente

Inuyasha y Shippo se encontraban sentados en la rama alta de un arbol, frente a la miko y los pequeños, Inuyasha miraba detenidamente a su esposa y futura madre de su primer "cachorro", le parecía tan dulce la forma en cómo contaba la historia de ambos a los 3 niños.

-_Esa muchacha era la reencarnación de una antigua Miko la cual fue asesinada por el villano de esta historia-_Relataba la esposa del Hanyo

-_Ohhh!_ – Exclamaron los pequeños

Inuyasha torció un poco el gesto al nombrar a Kikyo, Ya habían pasado 4 años y medio desde que la Miko se había marchado definitivamente de este mundo, No es que le molestara escuchar el nombre de la chica, es solo que era la primera vez que era nombrada desde su muerte.

_-Te afecto escuchar de Kikyo no?- _Pregunto el zorrito al notar el gesto del hibrido

_-No, no es eso es solo que…_

_-Inuyasha, te puedo hacer una pregunta? Pero no vayas a golpearme eh!_

_-Esta bien, pregunta__…_

_-Si Kikyo estuviera viva y Kagome jamás hubiera regresado… __Estarias con Ella__ ahora? -_ Pregunto cubriendo su cabeza, pues confiaba en que inuyasha SI lo golpearía

_-La verdad-_Respondió de lo más tranquilo-_No lo se, Kikyo fue la primera mujer a la que ame y hasta el día de hoy aun la recuerdo pero no la siento como antes._

_-Entonces?-_pregunto el zorrito algo confundido

_-No te voy a negar que cuando conocí a Kagome ella llamo mi atención por su gran parecido con Kikyo, pero era tan diferente a ella, Kagome tenía tantas cosas que Kikyo no, me enseñó cosas que jamás hubiera aprendido junto a ella, ahora es mi esposa y pronto seremos padres, no sé si estaría con Kikyo en estos momentos si estuviera viva pero, si tuviera que escoger, elegiría las cosas tal y como son ahora- _Sonrió ante su respuesta

-_Inuyasha…-_Shippo mostro admiración ante la actitud del hanyo

_-El chico lobo la secuestro y la auto-proclamo ante todos como su "mujer"-_ Seguía relatando Kagome

_-Oh, y que paso después?_ – pregunto una gemela

_- El demonio perro fue por ell_a? – pregunto la otra

Inuyasha y Shippo rieron al recordar todos esos momentos con la historia de Kagome, mientras el Hanyo se puso a pensar

-**"Kagome, a veces me recuerdas a Kikyo, no solo al verte si no también por tu bondad hacia los demas, pero debes recordar que no eres ella, eres la mujer a la que amo y con la cual me quedaría mil veces, tu alegria, tu inocencia, tu carácter y toda tu, son cosas irrepetibles, que voy amando mas, día con día…" **_Sabes me dieron ganas de escuchar mejor la historia-_ y bajo del árbol junto con el zorrito, se sentaron junto a los pequeños y siguieron oyendo el cuento.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado! Quize ser realista con esta historia,pues como ya dije antes, Kikyo fue el primer amor de Inuyasha y siendo sinceros inuyasha se fijo en Kagome al principio por parecerse a ella,pero se enamoro enserio por su forma de ser... (: (Nuevamente pido disculpas por haberla eliminado la primera vez)<p> 


End file.
